Tokyo Drift Aftermath
by Gamerdude1
Summary: Sam Rodkins is Sean Boswell all over again. PLease Read and Review


Chap One

"Go!" shouted a fellow racer as he dropped his arms.

Two cars took off. One of the race-tuned cars was a blue Mustang, the other a golden Mazda RX7. They were heading towards the end of the quarter mile when a strobe light from a dark helicopter hit the crowd and surroundings taking most of the people there by surprise. "Run!" shouted a racer as sirens were heard.

"Shit!" exclaimed the driver of the Mustang as he slammed on the brakes to avoid a cop car that slid out in front of him. The Mazda next to him spun a 180 and barely missed him. "To hell with this!" Sam muttered and dodged a couple of cars both cop and racer as they sped by him. He slammed on the gas and took off leaving a cloud of burnt rubber behind him.

A police car slid out of control as his query out cornered him. "Damn it!" shouted the officer as he watched the receding taillights of a racer. He glanced behind him as he saw taillights appearing in his mirror. "SHIT!" exclaimed the officer as he felt the other car slam into his. He sat up a moment later and stumbled out of his car with a much stance as he could muster. He drew his gun and ran towards the blue Mustang that had slammed into him. "Freeze! Don't move!" he shouted at a dark haired fairly well built teenager who sat in the driver seat looking at him with eyes filled with rage as blood dripped off his forehead.

Chap Two

"His name is Sam Rodkins, he's had eight previous infractions and he is only sixteen. Besides those he's fairly bright, he's got an above average IQ and his grades are great. By the way his parents are on their way," muttered an officer as he read a file to another officer who happened to be wearing a neck brace.

"I don't care. He put me in a neck brace cause of his damn driving. If he gets away with this without a few months in jail then I'm going to be fucking amazed," muttered the cop.

Three Hours Later

"Sam what the hell were you thinking? You'll be lucky as hell to avoid jail time for this and your car was totaled! You think life at one hundred and twenty miles an hour is a game or something?" exclaimed a balding man in the front seat of a Chevrolet Suburban as he pulled out of the police station with an angry wife and a sulking teen in the back seat. "Why cant you just be like your brother? He's got a good job over in Tokyo as a programmer, never gets into trouble!"

"Cause he's not my brother just like she's not my mom," muttered Sam from the back seat. Seeing an opportunity he said louder "If you don't like me so much just send me too Tokyo to live with him. I'm sure he would rub off on me eventually. Besides I know Japanese pretty well."

His dad looked at his wife and shrugged before muttering "Not a half bad idea. Pack your stuff you leave tomorrow so as to avoid any more police encounters." From the back seat Sam smiled seeing that psychology classes actually had taught him something.

Chap Three

Knock, knock, knock…KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Who the hell is it?" came a voice from behind a solid metal door. "I said who the hell is it?!" came the voice again as the door was cracked revealing the upper torso of a ripped young Asian man with an emo hair style.

"It's Opra who, who do you think it is, it's me open the door Jay," Sam said as he looked at his brother in-law.

"Oh…uh hi I wasn't expecting you to be here till…like eight hours from now," said Jay. "We're on a different time schedule you know."

"I was unaware of that fact but I was aware that you are quite capable of fooling our parents into believing that you didn't wash out of SONY programming within the first few years. I am also aware of the fact that you have a hell of a nice car somewhere around here due to the fact that bank accounts for you have been set up and emptied for aftermarket parts," Sam said with a grin and a chuckle. "I'll hand it to you, you are good. Making Mom think you were a good person, but the thing that confuses me is why you haven't let me into the house yet."

Jay paused for a moment to digest this info that he thought he'd been keeping well hidden. "Well…uh…well…I uh seeing as you know I washed out of SONY I guess I should tell you I've been racing to get some money but I ran into some trouble and am now in the scene pretty deep."

Sam nodded with a grim smile on his face "I always was the better racer and you know it. But what do you mean by 'I'm in deep?"

"I meant that it's so addicting that I kinda owe the Yakuza about the amount of money that it takes to build a race tuned car… and maybe a little more some girls," Jay muttered looking down. "Come on in I'll show you to your room and then I gotta go out for a while."

"Not racing I would hope?" Sam replied with a questioning air as he entered his half brothers house. "Nice place, but seriously if you are going racing just let me tag along."

"No!" Jay exclaimed harshly. "Mom and dad sent you here to get you out of trouble! Besides I'm just going for a drink. Now go to sleep," he added as he walked into the garage and clicked on the light. In the garage lay three cars. One a black Toyota Supra with a white dragon flying and breathing fire along the sides and hood, next to that lay a golden Mazda RX7 with racing stripes across the front, and last lay a blue Nissan S14 with a white .50 caliber rifle stenciled on the side firing a bullet on both sides of the car.

"DAMN!" exclaimed Sam when he saw the cars over his brothers shoulder. "I though you meant you weren't doing well financially!? It looks like you've been doing pretty damn well," he nearly shouted as he rushed into the garage and was about to pop the hood on the Toyota before his brother grabbed him and pushed him out of the garage slamming the door behind him.

"Well now that I have some piece finally," he muttered as he selected a pair of keys off a set of hooks and headed for the Nissan S14 saying, "my dear beauty it is time for us to become reacquainted.

Sam stood on the opposite side of door and smiled as he heard the Nissan's engine roar away. "Now my dear friend I showcase what I learned while stealing parts," he muttered as he pulled a lock pick out of his shoe and quickly opened the door only pausing to carefully take the keys to the Supra off the hook before getting in and roaring away after his half brother.

Chap Four

Jay arrived at the parking garage and heard music blasting from the lower levels. He had other business though as he pulled into the 3rd level from the top, even though Takahashi had been ousted there were still hundreds of Yakuza lying around ready to cause trouble. He stopped his car in front of a black Nissan 350Z that had once been Han's. He stepped out shouting "When are you going to return that car to the cops. It's not even yours."

A cocky looking Asian with blonde hair and a wrench in one hand walked out from underneath the hood of the Z and said "Stealers keepers, losers weepers. Besides Han owed me he and Sean are the reasons that my car was wrecked."

"Whatever Morimoto," Jay muttered. "I've got your payment for this month," he added as he pulled a briefcase from the passenger seat and handed it to Morimoto who paused only to check the amount in the case. "How are you head and arm doing by the way?"

"Good enough to race. I'm gonna win another car tonight," Morimoto replied with a smile that meant trouble. He walked towards Jay and said, "Guess whose?"

"Um… whose?" Jay asked trying to not to gag as the scent of crappy sushi came off Morimoto's breath.

"Yours," Morimoto breathed directly into Jay's face as he lit a cigarette. "I like the color."

"The hell you are!" Jay retorted as he prepared to be told something he knew was not good. Morimoto never said something like this without having a trick up his sleeve.

"Oh fine," Morimoto replied as he walked towards the edge of the level and shouted back to Jay over the blasting music, "Isn't that your Supra being driven around by some Gaijin?"

Jay rushed to the edge and saw Sam pulling up in the Supra. "No!" Jay said fiercely to Morimoto, he turned and looked one of the most dangerous men in Tokyo in the face and repeated himself. "No. He doesn't know how to drift or even race anything properly. I'll race you if you leave him out of this."

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually," Morimoto replied and walked to his car before pulling down to the lowest level in the garage.

Chap Five

"Go home now!" Jay said as he slammed Sam up against the Supra. "You are the reason I'm about to lose the S14! If you so much as disobey me again I'll ship your ass back home!"

"No you wont," Sam said as he pushed Jay away and walked into the crowd only pausing to shout to Jay something that sounded like, "I know how to drift you know I can make my own money."

Jay stood there as he watched his brother's receding back and muttered "All for nothing it is then. What a surprise," he turned and headed to the race level of the garage and looked at his S14 in remorse. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Sam. "What?"

"Let me race man. I mean I might be able to beat this guy," said Sam in an apologetic tone. "Please. I wanna be able to win my own car man…please."

"You break it you buy it," Jay replied without looking at his brother as he held out the keys. "By the way can you even drift?" he asked tentatively with a look of question.

"Dude I was the one who taught you how to before you left," Sam replied with a look that said he though Jay was crazy. He slid into the car and began to become accustomed to the vehicle quickly.

Chap Five


End file.
